


Within Dreams

by WinterRose21



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Religion, gods messing around, seer abilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose21/pseuds/WinterRose21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan used to enjoying dreaming. Now his dreams are filled with fire and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta. Grammar and tenses are my enemy. Anyone wants to be my beta just let me know.  
> I love this show so much and it is killing me.  
> I tend to reblog stuff on my tumblr :http://winter-mischief.tumblr.com/

_Something was burning._

_Athelstan could feel the flames tickling against his skin. He wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. He tried to back away from the fire that was inching toward him but he couldn’t. His legs wouldn’t obey him no matter how hard he tried to move; it was no use. He might as well been a stone statue._

_It was as if God was holding his feet down._

_Frozen, unable to move, all Athelstan could do was stand there and watch as the rapidly growing fire consume everything in its path. Buildings, land, and people of all races fell to the hunger of the flames. The only entity the fire did not devour with glee was the priest. It danced around him, played with his hair, and laid gently kisses all over his skin like an excited puppy or child who wanted attention. It whispered in his ear, asking if he was proud of it._

Look at what I can do Priest! Look how they fall when I come. Look, they have never fought against something like me.

_The thing, fire, pagan god, or whatever demon that had crawled out of hell continued to coo into Athelstan’s ear. Whenever he tried to move away, no matter how in vain his attempts were, the creature would just tighten its grip. The fire that was dancing around on his skin would burn slightly as punishment for his actions. Not enough to hurt but enough to show the creature was displeased with him. Athelstan wanted to cry but no tears would come. The fire had consumed whatever tears he had._

_Again and again he watched as the fire burned its way across the land. Overtaking everything in its path. The strong buildings of worship stood no chance against the vicious fervor of the flames. It gleefully stole whatever life the church once contained._

_The once beautiful and holy temple was nothing more than hollow, charcoal grave. The dark smoke covered the sky and silence gripped the land. The voices of the priests inside the churches had finally been silenced forever. No longer would they sing the praises of their God. No longer would they whisper their prayers or work on the manuscripts that would be carried far and wide. The only sound was the crackling of the embers left behind. The only evidence to show what once lived there was the silver river, filled with stones of different shapes and sizes that empty into the sea._

Why? Why would you do this? Why did we deserve this fate? What did we do to earn the wrath of God? _Athelstan cried out. It didn’t make sense to him. He had always thought the monastery of_ _Lindisfarne_ _as a God fearing church_. _They followed the Word. They did everything they could to avoid a life full of sin yet this was their reward? The disappointment he felt tasted bitter and all he wanted to do was curl up and try to forget what he had just witness._

_Sadly, the creature had other plans. It gently turned him around to face the sea._

This is not the work of your God priest. Your dead god has no power and soon it will show. _The creature purred into_ _Athelstan ear. The thing tilted the priest’s head to the side and gently sucked on his earlobe._ No. This is our work. Soon our Chosen will come. He will cut open your lands like a ripe fruit for the taking. Too long your land has been spared. And guess what little priest, _the creature paused and chuckled as_ _Athelstan moaned at the thought of his beloved world being plundered by heathens. Gripping the dark curls of the priest, the demon slowly licked Athelstan’s neck and watched with glee as his prisoner shutter and tried to escape from his gripe.  Too bad for the little priest his captor wasn’t mortal and his grip was tight. Punishing him for his attempt to escape, the monster bit the smaller man’s shoulder. Any fight left in the priest evaporated after the nip. He couldn’t escape and he knew it. Athelstan was at his complete mercy._

As I was saying, your world will be coming to an end but don’t fear too much little priest. It has been decided that you will stand by our Chosen’s side.  So pray little one because soon the time will come when your prayers will fall on deaf ears. Enjoy what little time you have left because when spring comes so does the end.

_With that being said the creature vanished, leaving Athelstan alone on the beach staring at the sea. In the far distance he could see a shape. He couldn’t see it fully but it looked like a dragon in the sky. Twisting and turning, slowly making its way to_ _Lindisfarne_ _, toward him._

_**_

“Brother Athelstan, Brother Athelstan! Wake up, it’s only a dream!”

Athelstan woke up gasping as someone was shaking him. It was one of his fellow brothers staring down at him, looking concerned. His brother placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him in some small way.

“What was plaguing your dreams Brother Athelstan? You were screaming and moaning like the devil had taken a hold of you.” Athelstan opened his mouth to answer but found no words. Even though he was awake he still felt like the presence of the demon clinging to him. Athelstan tried to speak once more but all that came out was a low moan. The demon had burned his dreams and stolen his words.

All he could do was watch as the other monks settled down back into their mats. Many of them looked at him with pity whiles others frowned, upset that they had been awaken for no good reason other than nightmares. Athelstan wanted to apologize for waking them but all his strength had been stolen from him. The only reason he was even to sit up was thanks to Brother Hewald, who was supporting him by slowly rubbing his back like a child; there were no words to express the shame he felt. Athelstan was a grown man, full pledge priest, yet he couldn’t handle this one nightmare.

“There is no shame in being scared son.” Athelstan looked up at Brother Hewald, who was smiling down at him. “The devil works in many ways and there is no shame in being afraid of him. As long believe in God and continue to seek his grace, Satan and all his demons can’t harm you. ”

Those few words brought great relief to Athelstan. He could feel the cold flame of the devil leaving him and the warmth of God’s love wrapping itself around him, protecting him from those who wish him harm. Yes, Brother Hewald was right. He had nothing to fear as long he continued to hold his faith.

“Do you think you can return to sleep now Brother Athelstan?” A quick nod and a small smile answered Brother Hewald. “Good. I shall see you later than. The manuscripts won’t write themselves.” Brother Hewald chuckled to himself and left.

Even with the comfort of Brother Hewald words Athelstan couldn’t completely shake the terror of his dream. It was childish to be afraid of something that didn’t exist but in the dream it felt so real. So real that the priest couldn’t help himself but look out the window to see if the monstrous dragon was swimming in the sky.

Of course there was no dragon in sight. Just a dark cloudy sky.  While it seemed foolish to be relieved for not seeing a dragon, the sight comforted Athelstan. His mind had been playing tricks on him. His dream was nothing more than just a nightmare. There was no greater meaning to it. Muttering a quick prayer to God, Athelstan lay back down and closed his eyes.

Sleep came to him again. This time there was no fire and death or even demons trying to tempt him. Just gentle waves carrying him off to the unknown.   

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the identity of the god up to you. I like to think it is Loki.


End file.
